combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:ARevolvingDoor's Guide To Surviving as a Human in Kill Creek
The Train This takes at least four people to effectively hold out, although three can hold the train too, if executed right. It is possible to not be attacked at all if there are two of you or less, but this happens less and less as the infected become smarter about this map. Watch the ladder, and put any hornet mines that you have on the boxes leading to the top of the stairs. Watching the inside part with an M32, or an RPG-7 works as well, as long as you have teammates, or mines to lure the zombie onto. Under The Bridge This is simple. Just shoot the zombies if need be, and try not to fall off. The Rock This rock very close to the cliff near bravo base, behind the sign. You're going to want lots of mines, and a specialist is a big help. It's rather easy to keep a low profile here for long enough, so that you only have to hold out for something like thirty seconds, or shorter. The only trick is to not overpopulate this spot, because if you're not close to the center of the rock, you are in immediate danger of infection. Inside The Bridge This is only for a solo survivor. There is a fantastic hiding spot inside the bridge, and you can get there without any hacking or glitching or any kind. Go to the riverbed under the road bridge where the trucks are, and look toward either side. You should see small supports on either side. Move to the one with the largest opening, and crouch into it, then move uphill and equip a weapon that won't show from the outside, like a melee weapon, support weapon or pistol. There is no escape route, but luckily, the infected creatures haven't caught on to this area yet. Inadvisable Spots *The small bridge with a truck on it. (Zombies can simply jump down to you.) *Under the truck (This did work, but more players know how obvious this is). *Under the base of the bridge. (If you're caught, there's nothing to fall back to). *Behind Shrubbery (This actually works, but if only if you're lucky). *Behind "The Rock". (Infected can make a quick move to get over to you, and you're actually unable to catch them in time). *The pole sign. (nobody would even think about that since it is too obvious, but it is possible to survive. It is also rather humorous.) *"Barrel 1" (It is exactly by the pole sign at the top of the cliff. This spot may look obvious, but works if you stay calm. Beware of imitaters.) *'Barrel 2" (It is on the ground floor by the bridge. You will find this barrel by the crashed 18-Wheeler boundary. You must crouch on the left side to keep from being shown. Inadvisable to carry long or heavy weaponry, mainly because it is too exposing.) *The mountain ledges (Infected can jump down to you. If you, however, jump onto the deeper ledges you can simply shoot them down). *Under stairs (It is possible, but if the infected carefully observe, you are screwed). *The small land piece behind the steel structure, beside the steps (you will have to defend yourself against jumpers, and you will have to shoot between the two metal poles to fend off zombies). Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides